From 10-1-76 through 9-30-76 there were a total of 104 patient entries in Southwest Oncology Group clinical trials of medical cancer treatment from LSU. The largest number (36) were acute leukemia entries. In addition to SWOG participation, experience was collected in the management of acute leukemia patients in sterile laminar-flow isolators, nearly all patients treated being so housed. A pilot study of iphosphamide (given IV without bladder irrigation), Adriamycin, and CCNU in 16 patients with squamous cell carcinoma of the lung was carried out and a pilot study of iphosphamide plus radiotherapy in oat cell carcinoma of the lung was begun. A study of urine arylsulfatase excretion in acute leukemia was continued with increasing evidence that it is predictive of remission status.